


[Podfic] Snack of a Lifetime

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: (Or: In Which Steve Hates Microwave Popcorn But Eats It Anyway)“No popcorn?” she gasped in mock outrage. “What kind of a movie night is this?”“Oh, well,” Pepper began.“No problem, brought my own,” Darcy interrupted, revealing a package from within her jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snack of a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730160) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> late late birthday podfic! <3 
> 
> Thanks to CatrinaSL for writing Darcy with all the people! <3 and allowing me to record their stuff! <3

**Length:**   12:58  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bMCU%5d%20Snack%20of%20A%20Lifetime.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/%5bMCU%5d%20Snack%20of%20A%20Lifetime.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
